1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching bag, and more particularly, to a punching bag which can accurately measure external punch forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The punching bag is a training tool for athletes punching in various directions when performing the punch training. The force sensing devices are disposed in the punching bag to measure the punch forces when the athletes punch the punching bag for training, and more training information can be provided for the athletes.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional punching bag 100. The punching bag 100 is positioned on a fixed pillar via a supporting frame 110. The foam layer 120 is utilized for covering the supporting frame 110, and a plurality of sensing elements 130 are positioned on a surface of the foam layer 120. The punch pad 140 is utilized for covering the foam layer 120 and bearing external punch forces. When an athlete wants to punch the punch pad 140, the sensing elements 130 can measure punch forces if the punch forces are transmitted to the sensing elements 130. However, if the punch direction is not along a vertical direction to the sensing element 130, the sensing element 130 can not measure the punch forces effectively. In addition, the punch pad 140 is directly attached to the sensing elements 130, and this may cause damages to the sensing elements 130 after the punching bag 100 being punched for many times.
It is therefore one of the objectives of the present invention to provide a punching bag which can effectively measure punch forces in various directions and protect the sensing elements in the punching bag, so as to solve the above problems.